The purpose of the proposed renewal project is to restructure, strengthen and expand the recently established partnership to include Bossier Parish Community College (BPCC), a two year college awarding the Associate Degree, Grambling State University (GSU), the institution awarding the baccalaureate degree and La. State Universtiy Health Sciences Center (LSUHSC-S), the research institution. The School of Allied Health Profession at LSUHSC-S and the Department of Mathematics and Computer Sciences at BPCC will be included in the partnership. The main objective of the partnership is to facilitate the transition of under-represented minority undergraduate students into baccalaureate degree programs. The partnership will develop and implement innovative activities, improve the academic competitiveness of the under-represented minority students and degree students, nurturing, supporting and retaining them in a program that provides a firm foundation for the baccalaureate degree in the sciences. Attracting and recruiting efforts will be made to enroll 20 students who express an interest or show special aptitude for science each year of the three-year project period. The program consists of enrichment activities, which include mentorship, instruction in problem solving and quantitative skills, involvement in research projects, participation in seminars and presentations in local, regional and national conferences. In addition, qualified students will be encouraged to take credits upper class college courses at senior institutions. The partnership will foster the utilization by AD students of LSUHSC-S research resources such as faculty, technical facilities and workshops. A comprehensive support system will be implemented that includes counseling, mentorship, advising, financial support and monitoring progress and achievements. Project staff members include dedicated doctoral faculty members with a wealth of teaching and research expertise as well as first hand experience in motivating minority students to pursue careers in biomedical research. Institutional commitment is reflected in the full support of the administration at the partnership institutions.